Millennial Fair (Chapter)
The Millennial Fair is the first chapter of Chrono Trigger. Walkthrough You start off with Crono in the year 1000 AD, first you type down whatever name you want to name him. Then a cutscene appears when seagulls fly through the screen and it shows balloons at Leene Square (showing that the Millennial Fair is today). Then you hear Leene's Bell, and then Crono's Mother wakes Crono up and tells him to behave himself. When Crono gets downstairs, his mom waits for him and asks him if he was gonna see Lucca's slideshow, although she forgot Lucca's name. ''Note: Before you leave, Talk to Crono's Mom, she will give Crono $200.'' Then Crono heads outside. Ahh, the sweet smell of a brand new day. Before you can go to the fair, you can take Crono to other places around Truce, Porre, or Crono can fight Amanitas, Scarabs, and Gilded Bellbirds at the Guardia Forest. ''Note: If you take Crono to the Guardia Castle, the Guards inside would just kick him out, so don't bother going in.'' While Crono is around town, you can buy him some weapons, armor, helmets, etc. :Tip: If you don't know what to do to play the game, go to the Mayor's Manor at Truce. Also, be sure to find Treasure Chests around, they can contain Potions, money, etc. ''Note: There are some chests that cannot be opened yet.'' Why don't you go pay a visit to Leene Square and have fun at Guardia's Millennial Fair. At the fair, there are lots of stuff to do. You can go get some Silver Points by ringing a bell, at the south-west part of the Square. You can, go get some Silver Points, fighting Lucca's combat robot - Gato. You can buy some weapons at Melchior's Stall. ''Note: When you have Marle with you, the Melchior would ask for Marle's Pendant, don't try to sell it, it'll effect your chances at The Trial, later in the game.'' When Crono walks upstairs to the northern part of the Square, he bumps into a pretty girl. It seems, that she lost her Pendant, so be a gentleman and go help her find it. When Crono finds the girl's pendant, she would ask to go with Crono, say yes. She also, introduces herself as Marle. Does she look familiar to you? So, why don't you let Crono and Marle have fun at the fair for a bit, or she can help Crono fight some of the beasts in the Guardia Forest. ''Note: If you take Marle to Crono's House, his mom would notice her, and Marle introduces herself to her, but Crono's Mom thinks Marle looks a bit familiar.'' :Tip: Some stuff you do at the fair can effect your chances at the Trial later in the game. For instances, a little girl is crying, because she lost her pet Cat, if you help her, your chances of Not Guilty in the Trial later on gets higher. Also, if you see a man near a stall, at the north-western part of the Square, there is a bagged lunch for him, don't eat it, your chances of guiltiness at the Trail would be higher. Crono's number one objective, is to head way north of the Square and see Lucca's slideshow. ''Note: If you try to go past the sweets stable the first time, Marle will stop you asking for some sweets. Simply wait until she made her choice (which can take longer if you rush her by going away).'' Lucca is a bit upset, because nobody wants to try it out, why don't you do something nice and do it. After Crono tries out the Telepod device, Marle would want to try it as well (after you talk to her). ''Note: You can let Crono try the Telepod device multiple times. Also, if you talk to Taban, even he will be surprised about the success.'' When Taban and Lucca turn on the machine, something weird is going on. First, Marle's Pendant will light up, then, electric bolts from one part of the Telepod hit another part of the Telepod, after that, a mysterious portal (called the Time Gate) would appear and Marle gets sucked in. Taban tells everyone to leave, and Lucca starts to think about what went on. If you try to leave the area, Lucca would stop you, because you're next objective is to put on Marle's Pendant and hop on the Telepod. Taban and Lucca turn on the Telepod, and then Crono gets sucked into the Time Gate. Lucca says she would catch up with you later. Where is the portal going? Find out on the next chapter. Category:Chapter